


Warmly Cold, the Falkland Islands Story

by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino



Series: Falkland/Malvinas Latin Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino/pseuds/MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como se convirtió en el hermano mayor del tierno Falkland Islands. Arthur/Oc. Parte 1: Arthur's Story [No Pairing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmly Cold, the Falkland Islands Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallon_Kristerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/gifts).



> Bueno, esta pequeña historia corta es una introducción para mi Oc de Islas Malvinas o Falkland Islands, Felipe. Lo cree para un grupo de rol del que participo y me moría por verlo en un fic jeje. En este caso, fue el turno de Arthur para ser un buen hermano mayor lol. Disfrutenlo. Por cierto, si alguien puede ayudarme a traducirlo al inglés, sería feliz ;;
> 
> Los personajes de APH Hetalia pertenecen a Himayura Hidekaz. El personaje de Felipe Kirkland es de mi autoria owo

Warmly Cold, the Falkland Islands Story

El viento helado golpeaba en su rostro y el filo de las ráfagas castigaba su piel y nublaba sus ojos en ese atardecer que cayó demasiado repentino. Caminando por la costa pensó que no debían pasar de las cuatro de la tarde y ya deseaba regresar al barco que lo llevó hasta esa isla perdida en medio del atlántico para beber un delicioso té caliente.

Suspiró. Venía mentalizado en que su misión no era simple, pero el clima lo estaba desalentado cada vez más. Sus botas húmedas se le hacían pesadas, poniéndolo de un humor peor al que ya cargaba, demostrado en la continua presión que ejercía sobre el sable empuñado en su mano derecha. Todo lo que oía eran sus propios pasos y el viento, naturalmente.

A lo lejos distinguió una colonia de pingüinos y arrugó la nariz, seguro de que ya había pasado por ese punto un par de veces. No podía estar perdido, no él. El gran Imperio Inglés no se pierde en una isla desértica, ni siquiera si esta está cubierta de nieve y el viento le dificulta la vista. Mucho menos cuando, se supone, solo debía seguir la línea costera para hallar su campamento. Maldijo mentalmente y resopló para enfatizarle su disgusto a las olas. Ya agotado, se acercó a las aves a curiosear un poco y aprovechó para tomar un descanso, recostado en las rocas.

Echado allí rememoró cómo es que habían dado con ese lugar, que a su modo le parecía muy bello. Uno de sus reconocidos navegantes avistó la zona algunos años atrás, y poco después se enteró de que Francia también las había visitado e incluso nombrado ya. Ni hablar de que le comentó a su querido amigo Antonio al respecto, y el Imperio Español no tardó en desear conocer el infantil secreto oculto en ellas. Y aquel último dato tuvo mucho que ver en su repentina decisión de ir a hacer un…reconocimiento de la tierra. Las pequeñas y solitarias naciones que estaban apareciendo en distintos lugares del mundo necesitaban ser protegidas por buenos hermanos mayores. Casi podía ver el rostro encantado de su querido Alfred cuando le presentara a un nuevo hermanito. Sí, era un plan excelente.

Eso le recordaba… -Alfred…- ¿Cómo estaría su pequeño hermanito recién descubierto? O Matt…. Ahora que lo pensaba, a ese niño tímido de seguro le hubiera encantado ver estas tierras. Durante unos minutos cerró los ojos y se concentró en sí mismo, y en la imagen mental de los gemelos. Casi podía oír sus risas a lo lejos… o cerca. Muy cerca. Tal vez demasiado cerca.

De golpe los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de par en par y de un salto se puso de pie. Así, alerta, pudo escuchar con absoluta claridad la risita de niño que se alzaba sobre el sonido de la naturaleza implacable, y que agregaba palabras en un idioma que desconocía. Cauteloso caminó hacia donde parecía provenir aquella voz, apenas obstaculizada por una piedra enorme. Empuñó nuevamente su arma, ese tipo de situaciones en medio de la nada lograban poner nervioso a cualquiera.

Por un segundó pensó en alejarse e ir por su tripulación, pero al instante descartó la idea por considerarla cobarde e innecesaria, después de todo, fuera quien fuese el que produjera aquel ruido, no podía ser tan grande. Se dio ánimos a medida que se acercaba a la roca desmesuradamente grande y lentamente comenzó a bordearla. Muy contra su voluntad, sintió el corazón acelerársele cuando llegó al otro lado. Apretó los parpados y trago en seco. Al abrirlos, por fin, lo vio.

Rodeada por aquellos extraños pajarracos monocromáticos, cubierta solo con un par de pieles de foca a modo de capa, resaltaba una figura de ondulada cabellera pelirroja. No parecía tener más de dos años, si lo comparaba con los niños humanos, pero podía asegurarle al menos unos diez existiendo allí. O definitivamente se quedaba corto. Enseguida notó que era un niño, gracias a la escasa vestimenta que llevaba encima y dio un paso. El muchachito alzó el rostro y tembló. No era por frío.

-Hey, niño…- La voz le salió ronca.- No te asustes…- Inglaterra se preguntó qué caso podía tener intentar hablarle, era seguro que no entendía. Con cuidado analizó al pequeño que se agitó frente a él. Estaba aterrado, lo decían sus profundos ojos verdes.- No te haré daño… -Aseguró y de nuevo cuestionó sus propios métodos.- Ven…-Le tendió la mano. El pequeño solo lo observó una milésima de segundo antes de echar a correr. Arthur ya no tuvo tiempo ni de murmurar algún improperio; sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlo.

El corsario corría por la playa tan rápido como podía, pero sus helados pies parecían pisar vidrio con cada paso y la obscuridad de la noche caída ocultaba los obstáculos del camino sinuoso. Para variar, el niño se escabullía como una rata por entre las rocas cuya ubicación conocía de memoria. Sus piecitos desprovistos de calzado pisaban arena y nieve como si fueran una alfombra de terciopelo, y no perdía tiempo siquiera para ver detrás, era consciente de que igual lo seguían. Tras varios minutos, Arthur frenó e inhaló profundamente. De su camisa sacó una pequeña botella de ron y le dio un trago, esperaba que el niño no haya huido tan lejos…

Cuál no fuera su sorpresa cuando, al inspeccionar el paisaje, notó la cabecita roja mirarlo en silencio desde la cima de una colina. Sonrió, había captado su curiosidad. Decidió cambiar de táctica y simplemente se sentó en el suelo, lanzando el sable a un lado. No miró a la criatura para no intimidarla más, pero no tardó en oír los pasos acercarse...

El segundo encuentro cercano pareció más cómodo. Malvinas simplemente se sentó a unos metros, mirando al extranjero. De momentos intentó balbucear algo, pero también comprendió que los separaba la barrera del idioma. No obstante, como a todo niño, el deseo por conocer lo superó y, tomando el sable abandonado como excusa, se acercó. A duras penas levantó el arma y la arrastró hasta los pies del rubio, soltándola. Arthur sonrió.

-Gracias- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

El infante sintió confianza por aquel gesto y simplemente se quedó de pie junto a él, hamacándose sobre sus talones con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cubierto de pecas. Arthur lo contempló unos minutos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no podía distinguir nada alrededor. Todo había sido cubierto por una espesa niebla nocturna. La luna escondida detrás de las nubes tampoco ayudaba. Resopló, no podían siquiera ser más de las seis. Ahora oficialmente renunciaba a la idea de regresar con los suyos esa noche.

Pasó un rato sopesando posibilidades, mientras el niño examinaba las cosas que trajo consigo. Parecía muy interesado con su vieja brújula y el sable lo hacía abrir mucho los ojos cada vez que lo tocaba. Arthur sonrió- Es lind…-su alago fue cruelmente interrumpido por su estómago, llevaba dos días de expedición sin comer nada. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Suspiro y el pequeño pareció entender lo que quería, pues sin abrir la boca tomó su mano y lo jaló, señalando tierra adentro. Dio algunas vueltas, hizo un gesto hacia el agua y luego volvió a jalarlo. Inglaterra dudó, no se podía confiar tanto en un crio, por muy conocedor que fuera. Pero las continuas insistencias mudas lo convencieron de seguir a la joven nación.

Malvinas lo llevó por entre colinas suaves y campos firmes, hasta una pequeña tienda hecha del mismo material que las ropas del chiquillo. A un lado había una fogata suave, que la isla no tardó en aumentar con algunas ramas que tenía acumuladas. Arthur no supo que decir en el momento, simplemente agradeció con el mismo gesto usado anteriormente cuando pudo refugiarse en el abrigo del fuego, y más aún luego de que el pequeño le echara unas pieles bien curtidas encima y se sentara a su lado.

Una vez que recuperó su calor, Inglaterra dio otra larga probada a su ron, y volvió su atención al chiquito. Necesitaba un nombre.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- se aventuró a preguntar pero el chico solo se quedó mirándole en silencio. –No me entiendes, verdad…- Suspiró y recordó que en su trayecto a las islas, habían hablado del nombre que le darían si las consideraban de utilidad- Falkland… de cualquier forma. Ese es tu nombre, como nuestro capitán…- Le desordenó el pelo, dudando de si el chico le ponía alguna atención- O… Philip…-pensó - así se llamaba uno de los navegantes que ayudó mucho en esta misión tan complicada...-

El niño no comentó nada, tampoco podía. Solo sonrió para mostrarse amable. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando esa noche mientras cenaban un poco de pescado, el extraño comenzó a llamarlo de esas formas a cada minuto, señalándose y diciendo "Arthur", y señalándolo para exclamar "Philip". Supuso por su cuenta que así lo había apodado.-A-arthur….-susurró con dificultad y el mayor se mostró realmente complacido.

-Así me llamo…-Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa e insistió en explicarle quien era y a qué venía.

Phil lo tenía muy en claro ya cuando ambos se fueron a dormir esa noche. Arthur, su nuevo hermano, estaba abrazándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Seguramente tendrá frío- fue lo que el pequeño Philip se dijo aquella noche en su lengua nativa- … pero es un frío muy cálido… -suspiró acurrucándose más.


End file.
